gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Love God
Seeing as in season 1 Dipper and Mable stole Blendin's tape mesure and now they stole a love potion (or well Mable did) does it mean that The Love God could come back for revenge like Blendin did? Renaming Couldn't we just rename this to "The Love God" and the episode to "The Love God (episode)"? MinecraftPercabeth (talk) 16:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) First of all, he isn't a creature. He's more like a guy who has potions. Second, the article would be called "Love God", and the episode is called "The Love God". There'd be a sentence at the top explaining that this article is for the character and a redirect for the episode anyway. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 03:23, December 5, 2014 (UTC) The article titles would be too similar without the distinction; easy to get confused. Plus, I would regard him as a creature, with him explicitly being called a god, i.e., supernatural. ICEHARD712 03:28, December 5, 2014 (UTC) He is referred to as "Love God" throughout the episode. The credits call him "The Love God" but obviously that can't be used with the "the". I am not Toph. I am MELONLORD! 04:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Peacexfreedom though he is "of" the supernatural the episode has an addtional "The".in the title. User:Animaltamer712:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) With our current way it makes a good distinction between him and the episode. Less confusing. And he is a creature. He has wings. Small but still. That's basically his only supernatural ability though that doesn't make him human. Rai 水 (talk) 20:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :: He didn't have wings, just a kind of wing-machine. They were clearly not part of his body. So he's more like a guy using supernatural objects. And we can see that he's not very responsible with his "powers". For all we know he could have just found this stuff in the woods and now calls himself a god. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 02:05, December 15, 2014 (UTC) AbercrombieFizzwidget (talk) The Nth Doctor (talk) 15:28, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Rachin123 that the way we have it now is best and is probably the least confusing option. Edcellwarrior (talk) 06:42, December 26, 2014 (UTC) On second thought Rachin has a point to make it less confusing. User:Animaltamer702:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I think we make it half way and rename it "Love God (character)" OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 13:40, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I also the above comment. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 13:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Rename to "Love God (character)" Actually, now that it's been renamed to just "Love God", I like that name better Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 13:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 17:10, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Also just want to point out the ad Wendy shows Dipper lists him as "The Love God" even though she calls him Love God. Could he be put as "The Love God" in the other names part of the tempalte?OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 17:56, March 7, 2015 (UTC) That's way too minor a change to the name. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 18:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC)